In the Grass
by LelliVee
Summary: Hungary has just moved into Austria's house. She /must/ start acting like a proper young lady. She wants one more taste of freedom before that. Austria won't mind...right? T for some language! PruHun if you squint ! Enjoy!


**_In the Grass_**

_Upon recently discovering that she most certainly is a girl, Hungary has just moved into Austria's house. She must start acting like a proper young lady. She wants one more taste of freedom before that._

* * *

><p>"I <em>definitely<em> don't miss it," Hungary reassured herself half-heartedly as she stared out of the spotless window. She was sitting alone in Austria's clean, elegant, piano room inside of his clean, elegant house. She sighed remorsefully. She gazed longingly at the brilliant azure sky and the vivid green meadow spread out before her. Just beyond that a mysterious forest waited, pleading to be explored while magnificent mountains far into the distance begged to be conquered. Her heart had never wanted something so badly. It hurt not to have it.

She watched as birds flew through the air, mocking her current state. They fluttered around in the breeze liberally, without a care in the world. Oh how she envied those birds. They could go anywhere they wanted while she was trapped in a cage. Confined. Stuck in an unfamiliar house, being forced to play by unfamiliar rules and charading as someone she had never known herself to be.

She brought herself back to a better time. A simpler time. A time when she actually knew who she was. A time where she could do the things she enjoyed. When she could run through the fields barefoot, could go hunting for game in the forest with her trusty bow. When she could spend endless hours fighting and heckling her companion. Her rival. Her friend. Her _best_ friend. The knife lodged in her heart went a little deeper at the thought of him.

"I especiallydon't miss _him_…" she whispered wistfully. A blatant lie. She was well aware that she missed him with all of her being. That glorious, glorious man she knew. He was loud and cocky and obnoxious, but always very brave and daring and strong. He could put up a fight. He was tough. He was an equal, a comrade. He was the one who accepted her for what she truly was. Rowdy, acid-tongued and iron-willed. She certainly wasn't a lady. She was a warrior, and a lethal one at that. She knew that. He knew that all too well.

"Oh, why would I pine for such _unladylike_ things?" she protested, trying to convince herself that everything was fine. She was with a good man. Living in a lovely home. She was pampered. She was cushioned. She was **happy**. Of course she was. This was where she belonged after all. Of course, who was she really kidding? She knew her true place was out on the battle field, protecting her lands and people. She shouldn't be cooped up in a house high up on a hill. Even Austria saw this. Perhaps that's why he forced this standard of living upon her. Truthfully, she was uncomfortable living here, in this clean, elegant home of his. She was always afraid she would mess something up, afraid that she would ruin everything.

She rested her head on her arms as she leaned on the window sill. Her façade slipped away and she became Hungary once again. She slumped. Her formerly unreadable face became ridden with irritation as the grand scenes outside teased her. "Damn it all," she murmured in defeat as she promptly left her seat and headed to the closest door leading outside. She had finally been broken. She only needed a moment. Just a few unwatched minutes to run around and be_ wild_.

As she tore down the hall, she belligerently ripped off her frilly apron and liberated her hair from the bandana that held it back.

Discarding her shoes along the way, she made it to the dark oak door. She flung it open, desperate to escape. She ran. She darted away from her much too restricting cage; Austria's lovely home. The light wind tousled the hem of her dress slightly and ruffled her hair, relaxing her. She was a liar, she decided. She _absolutely _missed it. Lying in the cool grass, she was staring at the sky once again. It was a lot prettier when it wasn't distorted by glass. She spotted the birds flying above her. She laughed. She laughed because now –if only for a moment— she was as free as they were. She smiled lightly and shut her eyes, taking in the sound of the world she missed so dearly. Birds chirping and leaves rustling. Her brilliant green eyes fluttered open, and she found a pair of crimson eyes staring back.

"Te jó Isten!" she squeaked, completely startled by the troublesome man hovering above her on his knees. An all too familiar condescending smirk was plastered over his pale face as he cackled at her. She sat up and shot him a threatening look. "Prussia, do **not** sneak up on me like that!" she growled, kicking him in the shin with the heel of her foot. He pouted childishly at her, rubbing his shin with his right hand.

"Well, maybe _you_ shouldn't fall asleep at the edge of the forest, dumb ass!" he retorted noisily, narrowing his fiery eyes at her and sneering. She glared intensely right back at him. Suddenly, she aimed a punch at his shoulder. He pulled at her hair earning a relentless tackle in return. Hungary, despite the slight size difference, managed to pin Prussia down relatively easy.

"Just like old times," Hungary proclaimed victoriously as she let Prussia back up. Looking at one another, they both burst into loud fits of laughter, leaning into one another. A wave of reminiscence washed over the two as they settled down a bit.

"Mein **Gott**, Hungary," Prussia began with slight adoration filling his raspy voice, "Specs may have you looking like a prim and proper lady, but you're still as ruthless as ever!"

"You got thatright!" she yelled making a merciless fist with her small calloused hand. He clapped her on the back, smiling brightly at her gleefully. He had been without her for so long; he really hadn't changed at all. Hungary suddenly embraced the raucous man who sat before her. His eyes widened in shock and he started sputtering. Her hug was over as soon as it had begun.

"Huh? What the hell was that for!" Prussia questioned, trying to brush of his embarrassment. Hungary elbowed him in the side forcefully.

"I missed you dumb ass," she replied truthfully smiling at her best friend since childhood. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, cheekily flashing a smile at her.

"Yeah… I missed you too," he said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Austria, taking a break from lecturing the house workers, looked out of his bedroom window. He saw the most curious scene taking place. A silver-haired man was loitering around on his grounds.<p>

"Is that Prussia in my yard?" he asked himself, squinting to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. They most definitely weren't. "Who's with that shameful ruffian? Spain? France?" he inquired aloud as he strode over to the open window and stuck his head outside for a better look. He saw flowing brown hair and a vivid green dress.

"Hungary…?" he gasped with a tone of disbelief. He watched as she threw her head back and laughed at the loud-mouthed nation. He leaned against the window sill for a short moment, resting his head on his hand and smiling to himself. As much as he loathed the Albino man for being such a bother to society in general, he wasn't _too _bad if he could make Hungary that happy. After all, even Austria missed seeing Hungary so relaxed and cheery.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Hello, everyone! Rather than adding to my chapter fics like I should be, I wrote this oneshot about Hungary, Prussia and Austria. Even though the story was about Hungary feeling out of place in Austria's house, I tried not to make Austria the bad guy! I love Austria and although sometimes it is necessary, I hate antagonizing him! Oh the troubles of being a PruHun lover! Though, I wouldn't say this is completely PruHun. I suppose it's more implied than anything else. Oh, and as for why Prussia snuck up on Hungary, let's just pretend he was going to pester Austria until he stumbled upon her! Well, I sincerely hoped you enjoyed reading it! __**Thank you for your time!**_


End file.
